Sasha's past
by Dawnspirit
Summary: The title say's it all. Rayman has a past even if he knows very little about it, here is sasha's past.


"Sasha's past"

A/N: Ok this is set after the fight with Razorbeard. I would really appreciate reviews on this as I'm not sure what to make of it myself.

Disclaimer: Sasha's mine, blah blah blah, Rayman isn't. Lara Croft isn't either. Sonic Knuckles and Tails I'm just borrowing for a bit and I promise to put them back when I'm done…!"

Dear Rayman.

I think it's unfair to ignore you any longer. The reason I've been so bad tempered lately is because these past few days have been some pretty painful dates from my past. I'm going to write down my history for you because I'll never be able to say it to your face, or anyone else's for that matter.

I am an American by birth and I was born to Sara and Guy Tomlinson. My mother loved me but I cannot say the same about my father. He was constantly physically abusing me, I've still got the scars and I will always have them throughout my life. From as young as four I began to hate him. Two years later, when I was six, I confided in Katya (she was my best friend at the time) that I was going to run away from Virginia. (The town I was born in) and the reason why. Katya helped me. We were the same age and very streetwise and mature for that age. Katya helped me get my stuff together and took me down to the port. She sneaked me onto a ship. How she did it, I'll never know but three day's later the ship arrived in England and I took myself off. I was found by a single woman called Alice Conning. She worked for Sega and at that time the Mega Drive was an extremely popular console and Sonic and Knuckles a very popular game. Alice Conning brought me up but I never called her my mother and I never took her surname. That's why I'm just Sasha. Well, Alice always had a _lot _of peculiar equipment in her house and when I was twelve and she was at the Sega office I accidentally knocked against a lever and got myself transported to the Floating Island. When I arrived I slammed straight into Knuckles and after a nasty fight and a lot of Kung Fu, shouting and swearing on my part, I managed to convince him that I was not in league with Dr Robotnik and that I was there by accident. He took me to Sonic and the two of us hit it off straight away. I promised him that I'd help him, Knuckles and Tails to fight Robotnik and he said I could stay. When Robotnik was defeated I stayed at the Floating Island for Four years. But on my sixteenth birthday, notice came that the Dreamcast was going to revolutionise the Mega Drive and that Sonic, Knuckles Tails and me must be transformed to suit the Dreamcast. We were all horrified and I refused to become a Dreamcast character and that involved me leaving the Floating Island. Sonic was furious with me for that and we had the bust up to end all bust up's and lets just say I said a_ lot _of things I didn't mean and I left letting him think I hated him. Tails and Knuckles saw my point and they were still my friends when I left but we lost contact. That was the most horrible day of my life, Rayman, and yesterday was its anniversary. After I left, I spent two years trying to get a job with another console company and eventually I came across Eidos. I enquired, they checked me out and recommended the Lara Croft stand in job. I jumped at the chance and they took me to meet Lara. She wasn't at all like how she'd been made out to be and I liked her and she seemed to like me. Lara gave me an interview and told me directly afterwards that the job was mine. As you know she sent me away for training and I ended up in your world by accident. Lara communicated with me and said she and Eidos were doing all they could to get me back. Well, there you have it Rayman. I am happy here, happier than I ever was, even on the Floating Island but I still miss Tails and Knuckles and even Sonic. In fact I don't even know if they are still alive and if they are they will have probably forgotten all about me. That, and the separation from Katya is the reason for my bad temper, tears and mood swings. I'll be ok soon Rayman, just give me a week or so.

Your friend

Sasha.

A/N: Reviews please and lots of 'em!


End file.
